Casting Shadows Upon the Mirror
by SnowAngel444
Summary: "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. To love her is to lose it all." Post season 1. Weiss and Blake begin to realize that they are just two sides of the same coin. Each born unto a lineage at war, each born into a realm of isolation. Neither had a choice in the matter, and fate is cruel. This however, is a story of true love, one that overcomes the bitterest of hate. Monochrome.
1. Heart to Heart

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic., but I hope you all enjoy it regardless. It takes place post season 1, and the main pairing is "Monochrome". Please forgive any mistakes you find, I'm definitely not perfect. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Heart to Heart**

After the Vytal Tournament ended, team RWBY returned to Beacon for a short holiday break. They would have five days to relax before the new term started.

"Man I am so psyched!" Yang threw an excited fist in the air as they all trekked back to the dorms, "First we kick butt in the tournament and now we get a week off! This is the best year ever!"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered in agreement, "A whole week with no homework!"

Weiss sighed, increasing the pace of her already brisk walk. "Would it kill you both not to cause a scene wherever you go?" she asked in agitation. People were beginning to stare.

"Aw c'mon Weissy, you know you love us." Yang sing-songed.

Weiss mentally face-palmed. _This is going to be the worst week of my life…_

Blake said nothing, trailing silently behind. Her gaze seemed vacant, as if her mind was somewhere far away.

* * *

"So, what do we wanna do first?" Ruby asked when they reached their dorm room.

"Oh, I know! We should go out somewhere!" Yang suggested eagerly.

"But we just got back." Weiss reasoned, "I say we give it a rest for a while. Maybe we could even get some preemptive studying done."

Ruby and Yang both looked horrified at the idea of schoolwork.

"No way!" they chorused.

The three of them then proceeded to squabble about their preferred activity. Their voices escalated almost to the point that the people passing by in the hallway could hear them through the door. Blake sighed and looked up from her book.

"Why doesn't each person just do what they want?" she suggested quietly, "Just because we're a team doesn't mean we have to do everything as a group."

A silence fell over the room as the other three stared at Blake, and then each other.

"Sounds good to me." Yang said with a nod.

"Me too." Agreed Ruby.

"That does seem like the most efficient option..." Weiss conceded.

After that everyone seemed to go off in different directions, Yang grabbing her sun glasses and rushing out the door, Ruby leaving to go get some cookies, and Weiss grabbing a textbook and sitting at her desk to study. Blake remained seated on her bed, continuing to read her book.

Everything was silent after that, save for the sound of Weiss' pencil as she jotted down notes. The heiress allowed herself a small smile. _Ah, peace and quiet, finally._

"Weiss?" a quiet voice called. _Almost…_

"Yes Blake?"

Weiss turned to see the faunus girl staring quietly at the floor. Her golden eyes were filled with conflicted emotions. Blake shook her head. "No, nevermind. It's nothing."

Weiss arched a perfect eyebrow and put down her pencil. "If you have something to say, I expect you to say it." Her voice sounded harsher than she'd meant it to be.

"Why did you forgive me?" Blake asked, her golden eyes staring into blue ones, "I was part of an organization that is responsible for ruining your childhood."

Weiss felt her saddened by the memories of her awful youth. She shook her head, clearing the doubt that attempted to seep into her heart.

"You really want to know why?" Weiss asked, willing her voice not to waiver, "Because when it comes down to it, you and I are the same, just on opposite sides of the spectrum. We were both born into something that we didn't have any control over, and everyone judges us for it. You think I don't know what that's like? Think again."

Blake was stunned. She hadn't really taken the time to compare herself to the heiress, but now that she thought about it, they were a lot alike. The judgment of her faunus heritage and the judgment of Weiss' family name. Both came with the separation from society.

Blake actually smiled. "So, I guess we're both outcasts, huh?"

Weiss returned her smile. "It seems that way, doesn't it."

There was a brief moment of pause where the both of them reveled in their new found commonalities.

"So, I'm curious," Blake began as she leaned back against her pillow, "What is being an heiress like?"

Weiss contemplated this for a moment. "It does have its perks. I was able to train with the best combat tutors in all of Remnant…but…"

"But?" Blake prompted.

Weiss looked at the floor. "It's a very lonely existence at times."

Blake got up and walked over to Weiss' chair. The heiress stiffened as slender arms encircled her shoulders, only to be calmed by the faint scent of lavender and parchment paper.

"You aren't alone anymore, Weiss," Blake said quietly, "You have me, and Ruby, and Yang. We're here, and we aren't going anywhere."

Weiss smiled and brought her hands up to rest on Blake's arms. "Thank you, Blake. You're a good friend."

It was at that moment that the heiress was finally 100% certain that she made the right choice in trusting Blake.

"Hello Team RWBY!" came Ruby's shout as she burst into the room, carrying a mountain of cookies. "Anybody want cookies? I got chocolate chip!"

Her eyes fell upon her two teammates, who were still embracing. "Are you guys okay?" she asked with a concerned look.

Weiss blushed while Blake quickly unwrapped her arms and backed away. They hadn't been doing anything wrong, but both of them couldn't shake the feeling of being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"We're fine, Ruby." Blake answered. "Enjoy your cookies."

The hooded girl shrugged and plunked down in the middle of the floor with her plate of cookies. She was having troule deciding which one to eat first

"I wonder what Yang's up to." Ruby wondered aloud.

Weiss sighed. "Probably something mischievous."

"Hey guys guess what!" Yang practically broke down the door as she charged into the room. "I signed us all up for a tango dance contest!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Weiss shouted in disbelief.

"I know, awesome right?" Yang replied with huge grin, "I figured it'd be great for team building, or something."

"I can't believe this!" Ruby shouted in frustration.

"I agree with Ruby!" Weiss said with crossed arms, "There's no way that you're getting us to participate in such—"

"What? No, I don't care about that!" Ruby suddenly interrupted, flailing her arms around, "My cookies they're, they're…OATMEAL RAISIN!" she made a cat hissing noise that caused Blake's eyes to widen in shock.

This time, Weiss did not hesitate to bring her hand up to smack herself in the forehead. _Worst. Week. Ever._

* * *

**It's kinda weird writing a Monochrome fic when my favorite pairings are Bumblebee and White Rose...but I wanted to test myself, and I think that Weiss and Blake would understand each other better than anyone else if they just realized how alike they are...and I'm rambling. Sorry, I do that sometimes. Anyway, let me know what you think of it so far. Pretty please? :)**

**~Snow**


	2. Black Coffee

**Hi everyone! I was inspired by all of the wonderful reviews you guys left. So, as a token of my immense appreciation, here's chapter 2. Please forgive any mistakes, I'm only human. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Two: Black Coffee

"How could you do this without asking our permission first?!" Weiss demanded angrily.

"Relax," Yang said, putting her hands up in surrender, "It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? Oh, okay, how about I just sign us all up for an organ donation? No big deal! Right?!" Weiss ranted, pacing and waving her arms around wildly.

"Weiss," it was Blake's voice. Calm and quiet.

"What?!" Weiss whirled around, light blue meeting bright gold.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Blake gently commanded.

Weiss raised an appalled eyebrow. "What are you saying? I don't see how this is relevant to—"

"Just do it for me, please." Blake suggested, her expression unchanging from her usual mask of sincerity.

Weiss reluctantly shut her eyes and inhaled. She didn't even know why she was listening to the other girl's orders. Maybe it was the way she said them; that voice was hard to ignore.

"Good, now clear your mind and exhale." Blake commanded in that soft voice of hers.

Weiss did her best to comply, breathing out slowly and putting her whirling thoughts to rest. A strange sensation followed. She could feel her aura build within her and channel itself through her veins, almost as if she were glowing from the inside out. She could feel every single cell in her body hum with energy. Never before had she felt such…control over herself.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked, almost not recognizing the tone of her own voice.

"You may." Came Blake's reply.

Weiss opened her eyes to see Ruby and Yang staring at Blake and her in amazement. It didn't seem to bother the heiress, though. She felt calmer, more lucid than before.

Blake half smiled. "Better?" she asked.

"Surprisingly," came Weiss' quiet, yet awed reply.

Ruby was still in shock. "H-How did you, w-what did you, I mean, huh?"

Blake picked up her book again and began reading. "It's a technique used to focus your aura and your mind."

"Where did you learn that?" Yang asked, "That's some pretty neat stuff."

Blake looked away, a quiet sadness in her eyes. "I learned it from an old mentor of mine."

Weiss knew that Blake was referring to her days with the White Fang, but she didn't say anything. Nothing more needed to be said after their earlier conversation; Blake was her teammate, her friend. Nothing would ever change that, Weiss would make sure of it.

"So this…dancing thing. When is it?" the heiress asked with a huff.

Yang grinned. "Aw yeah, I knew that you'd come around! It's in two months, so we got plenty of time to train."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Train?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah, if we want to win this thing, we need to go all out!"

Ruby's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Wait, winning involves prizes right? What do we win?"

Yang put her hands on her hips. "We get fifty-thousand lien, and a year's supply of free dust."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "You realize that I don't need either of those things, right?"

Ruby, on the other hand, was practically drooling. "I could use all that dust to modify Crescent Rose! I'll add an ice canon, and a wind slash feature! Oh man, that'll be so cool…" she stared off into outer space dreamily.

Yang grinned, completely ignoring Weiss' earlier comment. "You can bet that I'll be using some of that lien to get that new DustWarp GXT engine for my bike. It has a light speed option!"

Weiss sighed. "Yes, that's nice for the both of you. But I just don't see why all four of us need to enter a contest that only requires two people per team."

"Well," Blake hummed, "It would increase our chances of winning, I guess."

"And the wind slash!" Ruby added excitedly.

"Light speed!" Yang cheered.

Weiss sighed in defeat. "I guess I'm outnumbered then. You win."

"Yay!" Ruby and Yang cheered, jumping up and own excitedly.

Blake patted Weiss on the shoulder. "At least you'll have bragging rights." She commented in a half-reassuring, half-sarcastic manor.

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can say I'm the best tangoer in all of Vale. Hooray, I can finally achieve my life's dream..." she stated this with the heaviest of sarcasm.

* * *

The next morning Weiss woke up just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. This was not anything outside the norm, as she or Blake were usually the first to rise. Sitting up and giving a hearty stretch, she set about getting ready for her day. Ruby and Yang were still out cold, as was usual at this time. Blake's bed was empty.

"I got you some coffee," came the quiet voice. _Speak of the devil…_

"When did you wake up?" Weiss asked conversationally, taking the offered steaming mug.

Blake took a sip from her own mug, shrugging lightly. "Only a few minutes before you."

Weiss stared into her mug. "Wait, how did you know I like my coffee black?"

Blake smirked behind her mug. "That's how you always take it, isn't it?"

Weiss raised a skeptical brow. "That's…oddly perceptive of you." She allowed herself a smile, "But then again, not everyone is a complete dunce like Ruby."

Blake lowered her mug. "She's young, reckless, and naïve…" she looked sincere, thoughtful, "But she's also the kindest, bravest, and most hopeful person I've ever met."

Weiss looked up at Ruby's sleeping form. She was still sleeping soundly.

"Yeah," Weiss agreed with a quiet sigh, "That's why I can believe in her as our leader. I don't think I could accept anyone else. Well, other than me of course."

Blake chuckled. "You get frustrated too easily to be the leader. You'd be pulling your hair out in no time."

Weiss huffed. "Well you're too quiet sometimes."

"I'm too quiet? I didn't know that was a bad thing." Blake asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"It's not bad, per say," Weiss was quick to cover, "I actually love the quiet."

Blake smirked. "So by that logic, does that mean you love me?"

Weiss flushed darkly. "Wha—how can you even think that I—and you, you just…how dare you!"

Blake had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Ruby and Yang were still sound asleep, after all. "You're very cute when you're flustered." She finally managed.

The blush traveled up to the tips of Weiss' ears. She grumbled something at the floor, not trusting herself to speak.

"Anyway," Blake continued, "I was going to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

Weiss looked up curiously. "What about Yang and Ruby?"

Blake shrugged. "We can leave them a note."

The heiress weighed her options for a moment. "I guess a morning stroll wouldn't hurt."

Blake nodded sagely. "That's the spirit."

* * *

The two walked side by side through Forever Fall, both enjoying their surroundings and being wary of them. The Creatures of Grim could appear at a moment's notice after all.

"Blake?" Weiss was the first to break the silence.

"Yes?" came the immediate response.

"What was it like being a part of the White Fang?" It was something the heiress had always been curious about. Her father had told her that they were nothing more than a group of barbaric savages, but after getting to know her faunus friend, Weiss questioned the validity of this belief.

Blake glanced at her friend with a skeptical look. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

Weiss picked up on the critical tone and tried to justify her curiosity. "You wondered what being an heiress is like, right? I told you, now you are obligated to tell me of your experience as a… a rebel. It is common social practice to exchange information in this manner."

Blake broke out into a half smile. "Common social practice, is it?" she questioned teasingly.

Weiss lightly smacked her friend's arm with an irritated huff. The heiress did not appreciate being mocked. Blake however, found it highly amusing.

"Alright, you win princess," Blake finally conceded, "I'll tell you about the White Fang." Blake inwardly sighed. _This is going to be a long story…_

* * *

**Thanks again! Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
